Peter's Gift
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: When Peter comes home from work one day, Elizabeth has a surprise for her husband. Peter/Elizabeth


**Disclaimer**: I don't own White Collar and never will. I also don't own "Wonderful Tonight". No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

After Peter dropped of Neal at June's, he returned home. The FBI agent was surprised to find Elizabeth staring off into space, smiling at nothing. "What's up?" he asked his wife.

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. "Nothing much. I have a surprise for you, but you're not getting it until later." She giggled and skipped (skipped!) towards the kitchen.

Peter stared at her. He didn't know what was going on with Elizabeth, but he liked it. He figured the surprise was sex, which Peter really wouldn't mind. "I can't wait for this surprise, El!" Peter headed for the couch and turned on the TV.

"I'm sure you can't!" Elizabeth was obviously preparing for something, because there was a lot of noise in the kitchen. She was determined to make the perfect dinner tonight. Today was important.

Peter watched TV for an hour, until Elizabeth called him into the dining room. "El, this looks great," he raved upon seeing the meal his wife had prepared.

"I'm glad you think so." Elizabeth was still smiling, and Peter couldn't figure out why. It was driving him up the wall. He hoped to get this surprise soon.

"You want to tell me what this about?" Peter questioned. He had no clue what was going on. Just this morning, Elizabeth had been yelling at him about putting his socks in the wrong place. It was weird, but she seemed to have gotten over it.

She shook her head. "Not yet. You'll find out extremely soon. I promise." Elizabeth couldn't believe she had managed not to say anything for this long. She wanted to see Peter's reaction. Hopefully, he would be happy about this.

Peter eyed her suspiciously, but let it go for now. Elizabeth would tell him when she was ready. He hoped everything was okay. She was smiling, but what if she was in denial about something? "Okay, El. Whatever you say."

After dinner was finished, the Burkes started in on dessert - chocolate cake that Elizabeth had baked the previous day. Elizabeth dug into her piece. "This is great. I love it more than I can say." The cake was excellent today, and she didn't know why.

Peter still doesn't know what is up with Elizabeth today, but he doesn't mind it all that much. She's happy, and that's all that matters to him. "You look beautiful today," he observed.

Elizabeth smiled at him again and blinked back tears. "Thank you so much, Peter." In between bites, she leaned over and kissed her husband.

"You taste like chocolate, El." Peter doesn't care, though. He smiled at her and went back to his own piece of cake.

"Are you going to eat the last piece?" Elizabeth really wanted to eat more of this cake. She blamed that on what she was about to tell Peter, though. She'd probably use that excuse for awhile. It was going to be fun.

Peter shook his head. He watched in amazement as Elizabeth took the last piece of cake and practically tore into it. Peter had never seen her eat like this before. "Wow, El."

El looked up from the last piece of cake briefly to glare at her husband. "I'm hungry," she defended herself. The cake was completely gone in less than two minutes.

"Whatever you say." Peter got up to head back into the living room, but Elizabeth stopped him. He figured this was the moment for the surprise his wife was talking about.

"I have to tell you something. It's exciting news," Elizabeth told him. She couldn't wait to see the look on Peter's face.

Peter braced himself. "What is it?" He couldn't think of anything all that exciting, actually.

Elizabeth's smile got wider. "I'm pregnant, Peter! I started to suspect the other day, and finally took a pregnancy test yesterday. It came out positive, so I made an appointment with my doctor. He confirmed that I'm pregnant. I'm only about six weeks along."

Peter stared at his wife in shock. This definitely hadn't been what he was expecting. "I'm going to be a daddy? You're pregnant?" He had to process this news.

Elizabeth nodded. "You're going to be a daddy and I'm going to be a mommy." She giggled.

Peter smiled as he finally processed the fact that his wife was pregnant. He picked up Elizabeth and twirled her around. "I love you, Elizabeth. You too, Baby." After setting her down, Peter put his hand on his wife's still flat stomach.

"We love you too," Elizabeth answered, tears in her eyes. The twirling had made her a little nauseated, but she was fine now.

Peter bolted towards the stereo and picked out a CD. He put it in, and fast forwarded it to the song he wanted. "Dance with me," he said to Elizabeth as the song started to play.

Elizabeth walked over to her husband, and they started to dance. She leaned her head on Peter's shoulder. "I know we haven't talked about babies in awhile, but I'm just so happy about this. We're actually having a baby!" She would never get tired of saying that.

"I'm happy too, El. We have a lot to do before Baby Burke arrives, but let's not worry about that now." He couldn't believe he was going to be a father. It was so surreal to even think about.

Elizabeth laughed at him. "It's too soon to worry. We still have seven more months to go in this pregnancy." She couldn't wait to be a mother. She had thought of becoming a mother before, but pregnancy hadn't been a priority. She and Peter had decided that it would be okay if they did or didn't have children. Now, everything was about to change.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to keep this from Neal," Peter suddenly admitted as _Wonderful Tonight_ continued to play in the background.

"Don't worry about it. Neal already knows." Neal was one of Elizabeth's best friends. And you couldn't hide anything from him. He eventually found out about stuff.

"How did he know before me?" Peter had known the ex-con for years, but Neal still surprised him.

"Neal actually figured it out. We were playing a game of checkers the other night, and I completely overreacted to losing the game. He suggested taking a pregnancy test after I calmed down," Elizabeth explained.

"Doesn't surprise me." Peter still couldn't wait to tell everyone about Elizabeth's pregnancy. His mother – who had been bugging him and Elizabeth about kids for years – would be thrilled beyond belief.

Peter and Elizabeth danced to a few more songs, before Elizabeth decided she needed to do dishes. "It'll bother me until they're clean."

"I'll do it. You just rest." Peter figured he was going to be overprotective of Elizabeth for the entirety of her pregnancy. He had a feeling she was going to be driven nuts by his behavior.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but immediately regretted that action as a wave of nausea ran through her. "Peter, I'm fine. I'm only six weeks pregnant. I can wash and dry the dishes. It's not that big of a job."

Peter reluctantly relented. "Call if you need my help, El. I mean it." He didn't want her or the baby getting hurt.

"I will," she promised. Elizabeth went into the kitchen to start on the dirty dishes.

The Burkes' lives were able to change drastically, but neither one of them cared.

They had a look to look forward to in the next seven months.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm really hoping they write in Tiffani's pregnancy this season. It would be a great storyline, hopefully.


End file.
